


往日阴霾

by Ministry_of_magic



Category: WoW - Fandom
Genre: M/M, OC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ministry_of_magic/pseuds/Ministry_of_magic
Summary: 那是我们最深的恐惧
Relationships: 埃里克斯/哈维





	往日阴霾

沙漠，意味着沙子，奇形怪状的节肢生物和干渴。斯坦福来到这片沙漠已经两天了，他不得不扔掉了自己的铠甲和盾牌，只留下了佩剑。这期间他唯一喝到的液体就是自己干裂嘴唇上流下的鲜血，至于食物，那更像是某种残酷的玩笑。圣骑士本来下定决心要吃掉一整只蝎子来补充体力，但随后剧烈的腹痛和痉挛毁掉了这个想法，感谢圣光，挽救了他本来会衰竭的器官。

靴子里进了沙子，但骑士甚至无心去倒掉它们，脚掌被沙粒磨砺的痛苦远不比上无尽的疲倦和灼热的阳光。自己大概是要死在这里了，斯坦福粘稠的意识艰难的组合出这个念头，汗水将一切都变得粘稠不堪了，甚至让行走变得更加艰难和痛苦。

也许是时候放弃了，斯坦福倒在了地上，金色的头发和沙子混在了一起，难以分辨。意识越发的模糊，眼皮也仿佛千钧重，在此之前，圣骑士曾经猜测过自己的死亡，但从未想过自己会死在沙漠，死于干渴。

至少周围该有一堆恶魔，被邪能烧焦的土地和闪着绿光的法阵才对。阳光照在脸上，斯坦福反而觉得有些清凉，沙子成了柔软的床垫，紧闭的双眼也渐渐看不见那一直挥之不去的橘红色，反而迎来了遥远的夜空，干渴的痛苦也随着黑暗的到来而散去，一切都是那么的舒适，那么的美好。

他听到了笑声，那种只属于孩童的笑声，随着笑声到来的，是洒在脸上的水。一瞬间，斯坦福以为自己已经投入了圣光的怀抱，在彻底明白发生了什么之后，他大口大口地喝了起来，甚至他都不记得自己是怎么坐起来，抢过那个孩子的水袋的。

在喝掉了水袋中全部的水后，圣骑士才意识到自己在沙漠里抢走了一个孩子的水。

他衷心的希望这不是这个孩子的最后一袋水，但他并没有发现眼前这个瘦瘦小小的男孩身上背着任何东西，也没在他视线所及的范围内发现任何别的东西。

但内心却有个声音在告诉他，自己此行就是为了眼前的男孩，可其他的记忆却模糊不清，越是努力回忆，越是像透过毛玻璃在窥视一般。姑且就当作是为了救他出去吧，可他现在都不知道这个男孩是如何出现在他身边的，十分钟之前他身边还只有黄沙相伴。

“你好。”在沙漠里喝光了别人的水，你第一句想到的话是‘你好’，斯坦福你太棒了。不那么粘稠的意识迅速组合出这个念头，让骑士的脸红了起来：“对不起喝光了你的水，谢谢你救了我。“

那男孩只是摇了摇头，脸上依旧带着天真的笑。他正对着斯坦福，背后是太阳，圣骑士看不清他的眼睛。

“你知道怎么离开这里吗？”斯坦福满怀希望的问，虽然这很不对劲，但说不定这孩子背后就有个传送门呢？

男孩拉起了他的手，斯坦福再一次忘记了自己是如何站起来的，靴子里的沙粒从未像此刻一般有着如此强烈的存在感，他正犹豫如何开口，男孩便拉着他走了起来。

圣骑士慌忙跟了上去，没走几步，地平线上似乎出现了一些白色的建筑。

然而他惊恐的发现，周围的场景似乎在快速地更迭，刚刚他们还在一个沙丘下，周围只有自己的脚印。

那白色的建筑以一种突兀的方式在他眼前放大，骑士想要挣脱男孩的手，可男孩的力量却大得出奇，他被拉得踉跄了几步，靴子里的沙子存在感更强了。

事情不对，事情绝对不对。

这是骑士清醒后最深刻的意识，多年的军旅生活告诉他危险将至，而他却无能为力。

也许这并不是一个营救任务。

2

在诺森德，有太多的东西会威胁到人的生命，例如天灾，尼鲁布和暮光教徒。但人们常常会忽视掉一样最常见的致命因素——寒冷。

所幸，薇薇安是一名法师，并且对火焰魔法情有独钟。寒冷对她来说并不是最大的问题，她独行在雪原上，周身环绕着取暖防风的余烬火花，不算艰难地向目标前进。虽然她和斯坦福一样漫无目的地走了两天，但境遇却好了太多。赞美造食术的发明者，就是那个懒得出门买东西吃最后死于营养不良的懒惰法师，他的发明让所有掌握了魔法奥秘的人不再饥饿。尽管用魔法塑造出的食物基本没什么营养，但这些点心还是很适合一位正在计划保持身材的女士。

薇薇安不清楚自己现在在哪，无穷无尽的暴风雪遮蔽了她的视线，火焰挡住了狂风和寒冷，但并不能帮她更多。传送术不知为何失效，甚至连法师自身的记忆都出现了问题——她不记得自己缘何来到诺森德，身边没有补给，没有坐骑，没有传送门。幸运的是，她知道自己的目标，似乎是抵达某个联盟的前哨战提供魔法援助。

尽管薇薇安永远不会承认，但事实是，她迷路了，迷失在暴风雪中。

“这该死的雪怎么没完没了。“薇薇安低声咒骂这该死的天气，同时犹豫着要不要尝试向天空丢个信号弹。

好的结果是吸引来一群无脑的食尸鬼和僵尸，让女巫有个可以发泄的对象；坏的结果是引来搜救队，迷路，并且打不开传送门的光辉事迹就会被整个达拉然的同僚知晓，他们会在所有无聊的酒会上反复提起——那个连传送门都打不开的愚蠢法师被救起时有多么的狼狈不堪。

就在这时，薇薇安勉强看见了一个白色的哨塔——谢天谢地自己不用面对埃里克斯永生永世的嘲笑了，也不用假装没听见酒会上那些小声议论和低声嘲笑了；女巫飞奔向那个方向，想象着真正的食物和厚实的毛毯。

一声清脆的爆炸声泯灭在风的呼啸声中，薇薇安停下了脚步，有些困惑的看着眼前逐渐破碎的护盾。

“蠢货！那是我们的人！“一个粗野的声音从风中飘来：”我就知道让你来守夜是个愚蠢透顶的决定，你见过巫妖王的手下用过烈焰魔法吗！“

“抱歉……”一声懊恼的嘟囔声随着寒风钻进了女巫的耳朵；两个影子出现在了她的视野中，薇薇安召唤了一个明亮的火球，希望这可以帮助那两个士兵指引方向。

“非常抱歉，我刚刚实在……薇薇安？。”不一会，一个男人出现在了她面前，声音清晰的传入她的耳中，恰到好处的礼节与歉意瞬间扭转成了困惑。男人背着一把不错的弓，湖绿色的眼睛楞楞地瞪着女巫的法杖。

“核实身份，核实身份！”另一个声音从稍低些的地方传来，薇薇安这才注意到人类身边的矮人：“我到底要和你说几次你才能记住，你现在是兵，就要有兵的样子。”

“达拉然法师薇薇安·米勒，应肯瑞托的命令前来为你们提供法术援助，这是我的身份证明。“薇薇安递给男人一份证件，她没有注意到之前自己的身上并没有这张纸，女巫需要它，它就自然地出现了。

两个人核查了证件后便将它还给了女巫，背着弓的男人率先说：“薇薇安？你怎么在这？我还以为所有的法师都去处理魔枢的蓝龙……。“

“别听他废话，女士，我是塞林·酒心，欢迎来到诺森德最偏僻的前哨站，我想你一定需要一些真正的食物，跟我来吧……“

“谢谢。“薇薇安迷茫的答应着，眼睛却始终没有离开哈维的脸，猎人确实英俊，但这并不是女巫盯着他看的理由。

“我也没想到能在这遇见你。”薇薇安解释着：“而且说实话我也不知道我为什么不在魔枢。”

她刚刚知道她来此的目的是为了哈维，这个念头毫无征兆的从脑海里蹦出，自然地就好像他从未被遗忘一样。

薇薇安感到不安，而所有人都知道不要忽视施法者所感受到的不安。

3

阳光将眼前的神殿渡上了一层诡异的光晕，他的大门敞开着，内里却是绝对的黑暗，灼热的阳光没有一丝可以照进神殿中。那些信徒按照性别分成两列，远远的排开，那些信众的衣着虽然各不相同，但几乎所有款式都是斯坦福未曾见过的。

男孩拉着他向神殿内走去，圣骑士用尽浑身解数企图挣脱他的束缚。但自从进入这神殿的领域后圣光便不再回应他的召唤，瘦弱的男孩只是拉着他的手向前走，他的身体便不由自己控制的跟随上去，由于身高差距，他的步子甚至都不能迈的太大，在外人看来，他们就像一对再寻常不过的兄弟，调皮的弟弟拉着哥哥的手在到处玩耍。

他们靠近了那两列缓缓移动的队伍，不出圣骑士的预料，所有人的脸上都带着一种近乎狂热的神情，嘴里在喃喃低语，念着斯坦福不懂的语言，但所有的低语中都反复出现一个同样的词根——尼奥罗萨。

这个词听起来很耳熟。

“他们在说什么？”骑士不抱希望的问了一句，根本不指望拉着自己手的男孩能够回答。

“我们都将回归尼奥罗萨，伟大的神将再一次赐予我们新的名字。”声音清晰的从前面传来，带着轻快的笑意：“别担心，就快到了。”

他们走在两条队列之间，径直走向神殿已经打开的大门。那些排队的男人紧贴着大门的右侧进入，女人们则是左侧。但男孩和斯坦福不同，他们径直走向大门的中间，整座神殿就像一头张着嘴的巨兽，等待着愚蠢的食物。

圣骑士不想成为食物，更不想成为什么疯狂献祭的祭品。

“我以圣光之名，净化你身上的邪恶。”斯坦福知道这是他最后一次尝试，在这之后男孩与他之间和平的假象将会彻底粉碎，巨龙将会露出他的利爪和獠牙，而勇士甚至没有一面盾牌。

“斯坦福.尼克斯，这是你的名字？”圣光没有回应，男孩的手扣得更紧了：“我以你之名命令你服从。”

“看起来好像不管用。”骑士终于抽出了自己的手，有那么一瞬间他以为自己要永远失去这只手掌了。男孩回过头，脸上的布满了震惊，骑士这才看到了那双蓝的出奇的眼睛，他只在一个人脸上看到过那么蓝的眼睛。

“埃里克斯。”斯坦福的声音变的温和了，仿佛他们之间剑拔弩张的气氛从不存在一样：“让我帮你，接受他，感受圣光。”

“这不可能……你不能……。”男孩脸上的表情扭曲了起来，他的五官在脸上扭曲，错位，仿佛什么东西要从他的脸里面钻出来。圣光终于听到了骑士的呼唤，他们从斯坦福身上爆发开来，那些涌出的圣光将男孩裹住，蔓延进了黑暗的神殿，焯瞎了那些信众的双眼，一阵哀嚎从神殿深处传来，那声音中包含的痛苦让人想起埋葬在地狱深处最恐怖梦魇。

这一刻，圣光比天上的太阳更加明亮，久违的能量再一次流淌进骑士的身躯，跋涉两日的疲倦被洗除，铠甲和盾牌又自然的出现在了身上，就好像他从未遗弃过他们一样。

最终，圣光散去，那个诡异的男孩不复存在，取而代之的是一个满脸疲惫的男人。

“多亏了你。”埃里克斯苦笑着：“我还以为自己要永远困死在这里了。”

“这些先等等再说。”圣骑士有着些许务实主义：“快开个随便什么地方的传送门，离开这鬼地方。”

“这是幻境，”埃里克斯解释道：“传送门不管用。“

“试着打破它？”

“我上一次尝试解咒的时候变成了一个六岁的小变态。“埃里克斯塑造出了一些简单的食物，递给了斯坦福：”这根本就不是凡人种族可以释放的魔法。“

不一会，点心就消失了，圣骑士理所应当的得到了更多的面包。作为一个优秀的厨师，他常常做一些食物送给自己的朋友们，埃里克斯第一次吃到的时候僵硬的脸上居然露出了笑容，同为法师的薇薇安则显得淡定的多，除了在节食期吃完了一整个九寸的巧克力蛋糕以外并没什么特别值得描述的。而在饿了两天之后，他从未觉得魔法食物如此的美味，要知道以前他是不愿意称法师造食术制造出的那些‘玩意’是食物。

“古神？”斯坦福猜测着：“被腐蚀的世界树？伊格诺斯搞的鬼？刚才那些排着队的信徒嘴里一直在念叨着‘尼奥罗萨’。”

“可这不像古神的手笔。“埃里克斯皱着眉，检查着那些信徒的尸体，试图发现一些有用的踪迹。

“姑且就当作他们换了画风吧，用宿主本体的记忆制造幻境更真实，也更容易让人迷失，确实是个好主意。”法师在一具尸体的喉咙里发现了一小节蠕动着的黑紫色触手，证实了他的想法。

“这是你的记忆？可这肯定不是艾泽拉斯……。”

“这个待会在解释，我们现在有更重要的事要做。”

4

联盟的便携式哨塔在设计之初就考虑到了多种情况，可以根据多种需求应对多种情况，薇薇安用里面存储着的法力水晶升起了一个紫罗兰之眼，这东西能反隐，可以侦测一般的法术活动，还能预警。它将许多在寒风中放哨的士兵解救出来，每当银色北伐军看到哨塔顶端那个发着光的紫罗兰之眼时，都会无比真诚的感谢肯瑞托的法师。

“我爱魔法，我爱法师。”哈维笑嘻嘻的声音从楼梯的拐角处传来，吓了女巫一跳。

“你走路都没声音的吗？“薇薇安略带着些责怪地问道，即使他刚刚一箭射碎了自己的护盾，女巫都没有显得太过在意。

“抱歉抱歉，我该先打招呼的；毕竟刚换了新靴子，要好好爱惜。“哈维的声音里带着自责，但眉毛却不自觉的跳动起来，薇薇安发现猎人新靴子上的搭扣闪亮的出奇。但她并没有将自己的注意力更多地放在那上面，她看着哈维的脸，看着那上面欢乐，自得，有带着些挑衅的神情。

年轻真好，女巫怀念自己年轻的时候，当时动不动就喜欢用炎爆术吓唬人，但讨厌的埃里克斯总是在她咒语快念完的时候来上一个法术反制，想到这里，薇薇安的舌尖开始隐隐作痛。

“你的眉毛，我觉得有些……“女巫故作困惑，指尖上开始环绕几团不起眼的火花：”多余。“

随后她将那几团慢悠悠的火花随意的丢了出去，看着猎人夸张的捂住自己的脸，假装躲避那些在半空中就消失掉的火焰，不由得一笑。

在这偏僻的岗哨，他就好像一束刺破乌云的阳光，扫掉了薇薇安在暴风雪中跋涉两天的糟糕心情，他们一起大笑了起来，声音一起填满整座塔楼。

“鬼叫什么！快下来吃饭。“矮人粗旷的嗓门立刻盖过了他们的笑声，一股香味紧随着他的声音飘来，薇薇安觉得应该是冰原猛犸象的肉。

“我们最好赶快下去，老爹生气起来会把苹果放在我们的脑袋上的。“哈维冲薇薇安调皮的眨了眨眼：”毕竟我会的一切都是他教我的。“

“包括在舞会上挑衅一位法师？然后被下咒跳了三天三夜的踢踏舞，最后你们还搞在了一起？“

“你永远都不会忘了这件事对吧。”

“自然，我怎么敢忘了你和埃里克斯的初见，我还要把你们俩的事写成言情小说呢。”

哈维还没来得及回应，短短一截楼梯便到了底，苔原象肉的香味勾的女巫食指大动，但却又有些犹豫……

去他妈的减肥吧。

大概一秒后，薇薇安便心安理得的坐了下来，仿佛从未提过自己的言情小说计划，开始优雅地喝起温暖的肉汤，并熟练的假装旁边瞪着她的猎人是一捧样子奇怪的稻草。

“那一定很畅销。”哈维放弃了想要让薇薇安产生羞愧的想法，端起了面前的碗掩饰自己微红的脸，小声嘟囔着。

“不会的，相信我，能卖出去十本就算泰坦开眼了，其中四本还是你，我，埃里克斯和艾米利亚留存纪念用的，毕竟万一我们活得太久忘了这事就太遗憾了。”

“记得给我留一本，我要把这书留给我孙子。”塞林瞪着哈维，后者将凶狠的眼神从女巫身上收了回来，摆出一副委屈的模样。

“老爹你也坑我！”

“不过我倒是很好奇，谁派你们来这的？这地方这么偏僻完全没有建立岗哨的必要啊，而且只有你们两个人？“薇薇安假装哈维不存在的本领从孩提时代就存在了，到了现在已经修炼得炉火纯青。

“格林菲利上尉下的令，没多做解释，只说让我们搜集情报，确认这附近安全什么的。哈维和我留在这里接应，其他的人前几天出去侦查了，我们刚才就是出去找他们的，没想到遇到了你。“

“我想我们应该继续去找他们。”矮人有些担忧地看着窗外的风雪，所幸出去侦查的人中有一位术士，寒冷和饥饿还不至于要了他们的命。

“那也得等薇薇安好好休息后才能出发，疲倦对施法者来说是致命的。“女巫惊奇的看着为自己说话的哈维，内心流过一丝感动，似乎明白为什么埃里克斯会看上他了。

矮人并无异议，在消灭了美味的晚餐之后，两位猎人就回到了集体宿舍，将剩下的那间房留给了哨塔里唯一的女士。

来到房间后，薇薇安一眼就发现了放在枕头上的信，她拆开信封，发现里面的信纸和自己递给哈维的证件用的是同一种纸张，上面只有一句话，用一种女巫再熟悉不过的字体写着：

“这不是真的。”

P5

作为一个圣骑士，斯坦福有着和力气成正比的食量。很长时间以来他都处于一种：“我不知道，我就轻轻那么一碰，那东西自己就坏掉了。”的不自知状态。

而当这个诡异的幻境发现‘真实’这一元素再也伤害不到他们时，它就迅速的改变了物理原则。斯坦福直直向神殿内部砸去，速度堪比地精的炮弹。而他身后纹丝未动的的埃里克斯则在大声吟诵着他听不懂的咒语，在他即将摔成肉酱时，眼前雕刻着复杂纹路的石墙突然消失，取而代之的是一片白色的迷雾。圣骑士立刻开启了圣盾术，刚刚发生的变化实在太过突然和反常，他下坠的速度也太快，根本来不及做出任何反应。

现在他以一个相当悠闲的姿势漂浮在这个空间里，视野所及尽是珍珠色的雾，偶尔能从中看到几个闪着光的点，但数量却着实少的可怜。鼻腔里面萦绕着一股浅淡的腥咸味道，像极了那些年长圣骑士们所描述的瓦斯琪尔。斯坦福慢慢地向下坠去，一个比周遭大得多的光团渐渐出现在他的面前。他抽出了誓言践行者——盾牌早已不见，但这把佩剑却一直老老实实地呆在他的身上，圣光在剑刃上划过，流动着的光泽让他感到安心。

那光球里不断交织着各种繁复的影像，斯坦福在里面看到了哈维和薇薇安，还有许多他并不怎么熟悉的面孔。忽然，影像变换的速度慢了下来，他看到了哈维，在一场舞会上。

他清楚自己的使命，从他净化了埃里克斯后便明白了一切。而后，他便义无反顾的走了进去。

自斯坦福认识哈维以来，就从未看见过他跳舞的样子——你怎么能指望一个残疾去跳舞呢？如果你向他发出邀请，他只会冲你伸出中指，这还是他心情好的时候。

而现在，他在跳舞，在一场属于上流社会的沙龙上，埃里克斯牵着他的手。法师脸上挂着真诚的微笑，仿佛丝毫不介意自己跳得是女步一样，哈维跟着他的动作有条不紊地移动着，却在暗地里想要夺回这场看似难捱时光的控制权，埃里克斯当然不会轻易让出，随着一段连续的鼓点，法师用一个小跳和旋转毁掉了他先前所有的努力，哈维的微笑开始僵硬，而埃里克斯脸上的真诚则一扫而空，眼中盛满戏谑。

随后，他在哈维的耳边轻轻说了句什么，搭在臂肘的手自然地垂落在哈维的腰上。除了斯坦福，无人察觉一道紫色的光从法师的手指间闪过，更没人注意到在这之后那手还狠狠的捏了一把腰下挺翘的屁股。

年轻的，毫无情感经历的圣骑士涨红了脸，他拉开了身后那扇藏在蓝色帷幕后的门，发现了塔伦米尔金色的麦田。埃里克斯和哈维就在其中打着滚，在释放情欲的同时糟蹋着庄稼。

尴尬使得斯坦福钻进了背后的林地。却发现埃里克斯穿着一袭黑袍，站在围绕着猎场的树林内侧，远远的看着一旁挽弓的哈维。和斯坦福那几乎见过一万次的动作不同，年轻的哈维此时在射术上青涩的很，远没有之后的优雅和协调。那时的他随意且自信，而此时的他虽然专注，但却紧张得要命，他的小腿甚至在微微发抖，在他身后的矮人看起来越发的不耐，但却罕见地未置一词。终于，哈维松开了手里的箭矢，那支箭在空中画了一个标准到无聊的弧，尾羽还带着点颤，留在了一只正在咀嚼的兔子的脑袋上。哈维兴奋地大叫，蹲下来摇晃着矮人的肩膀，全然不顾矮人几乎翻上天的白眼。一阵风吹起埃里克斯的袍角，斯坦福向那黑暗的树林看去，原本站在那的法师已经消失了。

他向黑森林走去，将记忆中的哈维和他身边那个从未对自己提起过的矮人抛在了身后。咸腥的气味越发重了，但他仍在继续前行。

斯坦福的身边时不时闪过一些破碎的画面，在达拉然看到哈维时埃里克斯脸上欣喜的表情；提瑞斯法林地皑皑白雪上的两串脚印；斯坦索姆天空中的绚丽的烟火；手指悄悄刮过掌心时的瞬间。温柔的回忆被圣骑士不断甩在身后，他仍然在黑森林中的那条小路上前行，空气越发的潮湿，而鼻腔中腥咸的气味也越发的沉重，那条埃里克斯离开的小路越发的狭隘，光线也越发的微弱，森林中压抑许久的黑暗在呼吸，在伸展。它们开始肆意地蔓延，却始终无法真正侵蚀走在小路上的圣骑士。一层淡淡的圣光镀在他的铠甲上，剑刃上的光辉则更加明亮，斩断了几条横生在圣骑士身前的荆棘。

随后，黑暗消散了，斯坦福看到了崭新的回忆，那些回忆在前路上扭曲着，散发着血红的光。还未踏入，痛苦和憎恶便扑面而来。它们低吟着，嘲弄着，高歌着，轻蔑着，斯坦福脑中回响着埃里克斯的那句话，法师对着他用一种厌憎的语气说着：

“你懂什么？你又知道些什么？”

他认为斯坦福是无知的，那是对无知的厌恶。

圣骑士摇了摇头，怜悯的神色一闪而过，而后他坚定地，踏进了那些最痛苦的回忆。

6

猎人背着女巫在雪地上狂奔，寒风夹杂着邪恶的咒语向他们袭来，火焰时不时在空气中燃起，卷走那些最致命的威胁。

如果没有天灾，薇薇安·米勒现在应该在洛丹伦日夜不休的舞会上跳着舞，和那些脑子里除了虚荣别无他物的贵族们调笑周旋。她从来都不想做什么法师，什么冒险者，什么拯救世界的伟大英雄。曾经，她最宏大的志向便是做一个肤浅的交际花，如果没有天灾，这个愿望早该成真。

在她20岁之前，诗歌和舞蹈是她最实用的技能，魔法反而是为了赶时髦学的——吉安娜女士曾在洛丹伦掀起过一阵她自己都不知道的时尚，那时候几乎每个贵族小姐都在模仿未来皇后的一举一动，她们迫切的学习欲望给很多法师带来了一笔可观的收入，薇薇安也是在那时和埃里克斯认识的，法师成为了她的家庭教师，并从她这得到了一份对当时的他来说至关重要的收入。自然的，他们成了关系甚佳的朋友。在薇薇安得知了埃里克斯的拮据后，她甚至主动给他介绍些能赚钱的工作。

想到这，女巫笑出了声，却被哈维一把将头按在了自己结实的背肌上；她小巧的鼻子撞得酸痛，眼泪止不住地涌出，却躲过了那个绝对会要了她命的法术。

“我刚才忽然想起来，那份舞会的工作还是我介绍给埃里克斯的。”你听过一个女人把自己的脸闷在枕头里，边笑边哭的回忆往事吗？相信我，真的很惊悚，尤其是周围点缀着穷追不舍的食尸鬼和活死人的时候。

“你非得在逃命的时候提起这茬吗！抓紧！“哈维大叫着，转过身，速度丝毫不减地后跳着，他举起了弓，几道强风射击将右侧几个扑向他们的食尸鬼钉在了峭壁上，但猎人对身后雨点一样的亡灵魔法毫无办法——为什么骨头架子还能放魔法？他们都没有舌头的，这肯定作弊了！

“karnas，cinar！”薇薇安升起的奥术屏障竖在了山壁间，挡住了那些虽然致命但十分半吊子的魔法，甚至更进一步，将那些企图撞破屏障的食尸鬼还原成了粒子。这个法术大概违反了一大堆肯瑞托的法术使用规范和安全准则，但薇薇安和埃里克斯一样并不怎么在乎那些愚蠢的规定。

他们安全了，暂时的。

“然后你居然向他挑衅，哈维，你向一位法师挑衅，你竟然还质疑他的品味和学识！“薇薇安继续着刚才的话题，丝毫不在意脚踝上的剧痛和拍打在脸上的风雪。她轻松的神情就好像这只是一场再寻常不过的聚会，身后被堵在峡谷里的亡灵只是舞台上又一出无聊的唱词，洛丹伦的威名依旧响彻寰宇，贵族们每日最大的烦恼便是如何追逐最新的时尚。

“是，是，然后他带着我跳舞，然后他诅咒了我，然后我跳了整整一个晚上，跳到腿抽筋。“哈维干巴巴的说着，语气中萦绕着一丝无奈：“还是不能传送吗？”

“那可是你们的初遇，你就用这样的枯燥的词语来形容？我真为那些被你抛弃的教养感到可惜。”薇薇安将自己的头搭在猎人的肩膀上，似是赖皮一样怎么也不肯从他的背上下来：“哦，还有塔伦米尔那次，我当时还觉得你们进展得有点太快了。”

“那次我们真的只是在打架……。”猎人紧了紧披在女巫身上的披风，风雪越发的旺盛，而一直围绕在他们周围用于取暖的火花早已不见，将亡灵堵在峡谷里的魔法消耗了薇薇安太多的精力：“那时，他去找塔伦米尔的炼金师们买药剂，我当时正在那里卖些草药，然后我趁他还没开始念咒语之前，一拳打在了他的下巴上。”

“他本来是想找你道歉的。”

“他本来是想找我道歉的。”

“然后你们打了一架，险些砸了那个炼金师的店。她把你们扔了出去，让你们伴着夕阳和麦穗释放着无处可用的精力。”

“我还以为你只知道当时那个愚蠢的谣言。”

“我经常在佛罗伦娜那买美容药膏，她有时还会给我打折，你们真的不该在她的店里打起来的。”

“佛罗伦娜，她现在怎么样了？”

“在天灾降临之后？她又能怎么样呢？”

沉默，似是连风雪也顿了顿。

“真不知道后来你们是怎么搞在一起的，难道在打架的时候起了反应吗？”

“薇，我真为那些被你抛弃的教养感到遗憾，你身为一个淑女的矜持大概已经逃去无尽之海的深渊中了。”以牙还牙，以眼还眼。

“不然吗？还有其他可能吗？除非你告诉我你们到底是怎么搞在一起的。“她当然不在意这么点不入流的讽刺，她曾经经历的要比这恶劣得多。

“斯坦索姆。”

“斯坦索姆？”

“那天是美酒节。”

“这也太老套了，我倒宁愿你们是打完架之后就顺便睡在了一起，之后还能编个欢喜冤家的剧情，这样我那本俗套的言情小说或许真能卖出去几本。”

“原来你打听这个是为了写小黄书，我现在有点后悔了。”

“你担心什么，反正我写的东西从来只有艾米利亚愿意勉强看看，她每次看完还总要批评我修辞愚蠢，情节枯燥，人物塑造更是灾难，要我多多拜读圣骑士马库斯的传记，或许有那么一天会写出能卖出五十本的成功小说。”

“其实后面也没有什么了，之后我们就那样，他偷偷从达拉然跑来找我，我偷偷去找他，在没人注意的时候亲热一番，有时候赶时间，只能匆匆勾勾手指。”哈维弯腰，将披风铺在了雪地上，然后轻轻的把背上的女巫放在雪地上：“再然后你就都知道了。”

“哈维。”女巫抬起头，望向从幼时起便一直陪伴着自己的发小：“你喜欢奔跑的感觉吗？就是刚刚，你背着我，自由的奔跑的感觉。”

“你说什么？”猎人湖绿色的眼睛里露出了理所应当的疑惑，还有些许隐约的颤动。

“你虽然玩世不恭，总是摆出对一切都爱搭不理的样子。“薇薇安笑着，伸出手将猎人额头凌乱的金发扶正：”但你就好像光本身，温暖着，照耀着那些阴暗潮湿的角落。那些不甘永远栖身于黑暗中的人会不自觉的被你吸引，想要离你近一点，再近一点，埃里克斯深爱着那束光，他深爱着你。”

“薇，我不懂你在说什么……。“那些隐约的颤动最终化为了裂痕，被恐惧所缠绕的真相从那裂隙中闪过，却仍未有足够的力量掀开名为疑惑的面纱，但他就在那，向一条吐着芯子的毒蛇，他就在那。

“所以，他会为那束光做尽一切，哪怕用尽最卑劣残忍的手段，他也必须保住那束光。“这便是她徘徊在记忆与思维的迷宫中所必须遗忘的使命：”但你要相信，他是爱你的，为了你他可以付出一切，你会原谅他吗？”

“当然，可是……。”

“为了让你摆脱那些每晚缠绕着你的梦魇，他屏蔽了你的记忆，他将一个对你而言至关重要的存在抽离除了你的人生，你会怨他吗？会恨他吗？这都不重要了，塞林·酒心会理解他的所作所为，他会理解的，他总是理解我们这些法师的所作所为，就像过去一样。”

“塞林……谁？那是谁？”

一支箭射中了哈维的膝盖，疼痛淹没了他的神经，他自己却没意识到的尖叫从他的喉咙里传出，矮人站在山坡上，原本褐色的瞳孔燃烧起了冰蓝色的火焰。死亡骑士再一起挽起了自己生前的弓，与过去不同的箭矢上闪过暗红色的光。

“那不重要了。”薇薇安的呢喃声淹没在了风雪的咆哮中，眼泪从她已经没有焦点的双眼中流出，冻在了通红的面颊上。

“他已经来了。”

7

记忆，是抽象的，不成形的，介于存在与虚无之间。但它又是极重要的，它是灵魂的载体，是欢愉的凭证，亦是痛苦的源泉。往日阴霾，皆因它而得以存在。

当阴影遮天蔽日，语言的安慰无能为力，信仰的治疗无以为继时，绝望便会如潮水般蔓延，全盲的人会被吞没，会在这其中奋力挣扎，他的双手会胡乱挥舞，想要抓住什么——随便什么，他会紧紧的抓住它，抓住那根救命稻草，即使那是一条不断扭动的毒蛇，他依然会紧紧攥住，在被伤害的同时与它抗争，利用它把自己带向岸边，带离海面。

你在心中暗暗发誓，只需离开这海面，你便会将这条毒蛇扔的远远的，若是有能力，再踩上一万只脚。可这一路上，蛇咬伤了你的手，它的毒液顺着血管直抵心脏。死亡没有来临，更没有曾猜想过的剧痛，酥麻的感觉包围着你，让你忘却了寒冷，痛苦和绝望。是否真正离开海面已经变得无关紧要，蛇在你的手上，毒液则包裹着你的心脏，它始终在那，吐着恶毒的芯子，将你带向海底深处，而你甘之如饴。

斯坦福首先看到的是一个狭窄漆黑的房间，几位穿着白袍的女祭司站在房间的四周，像是在朗诵，又像是在歌唱。一位衣着繁复，和埃里克斯有三成相似的女人紧紧握着躺在祭祀中间的男孩的手，她面色平静，不断地安慰着。而男孩则紧闭着双眼，嘴里不断嘟囔着一个名字——奇怪，斯坦福明明听不清他究竟在念叨着什么，不过他就是知道，那是一个名字，一个已经被遗忘的名字。

随着女祭祀们吟唱结束，男孩不断重复蠕动的嘴唇化为了一条细线，随着她们陆续离开房间，男孩睁开了双眼，蓝色的眼睛里透着迷茫，却又像是少了些什么。有什么和刚刚不同了，斯坦福这么认为，但若你让他具体地说上一说，他又的确是说不上的。

女人向年幼的埃里克斯献上祝福，并拥抱了他，男孩依旧迷茫，他理应如此，却不知为何。

女人和男孩像烟尘一样散去，洛丹伦的纹章出现在他的面前，与此同时降临的还有尖叫，浓烟与火焰。埃里克斯站在他的身旁，穿着一身滑稽的法袍，而在他右手边的则是一位他从未见过的矮人，他有着棕褐色的毛发，胡须绑成两个结，手里举着一张和他本人身高非常接近的弓，箭已上弦，正对着挡在他们面前的妇人。

妇人，准确说应该是曾经的妇人，穿着在旧时在洛丹伦流行的丝绸长裙，上面的暗纹被暗色的血染红。披散着的长发挡住了她的半边脸。她蹒跚着，无神的双眼正盯着面前的不速之客，露出了一个微笑。

这个微笑本应带着静谧的美，如果她未曾失去半张脸的话。

在她扑上来之前，矮人的箭就干脆利落地射中了她的眉心，她倒下了，本应如此。

“烧掉她吧。”

法师并没有回答，只是盯着眼前的尸体，良久，他抬起了手，火花在指尖闪烁着，最终点燃了那具已再无可能活动的躯体。

他们向前走去，身后空余一片灰烬，风吹过，灰烬散去，凛冬已至。我觉得一般用法是凛冬，没查到有这个词

斯坦福开始有些怀念沙漠燥热了，仅着一身单衣的他实在没什么好办法来对抗诺森德的冰风，圣光能治疗，也能照明，但它温暖的仅仅只是心灵。

很诡异地，这片雪原的中央有着一个在法师的实验室中常常能见到的试验台，上面设备齐全，摆满了一大堆圣骑士说不上名字的仪器和材料。埃里克斯就坐在后面，仔细的调试着什么，一个身着黑衣的斥候站在他身后，用一种不带感情的语调陈述着。

“上尉希望你已经完成他交给你的任务。”

“这么急？”埃里克斯转过身，温和地看着身后的斥候，语气里带着并不真诚的关心。

而那斥候却没有回答，只是面无表情的看着他，眼神中空无一物，就好像法师是个死人一样。

“这东西不需要施法者就可以使用，我在上面设计了一个转换机制，只要到达预定的地点就可以自行启动。”见自己没有得到回答，法师也并不生气，他从试验台上拿出了两个闪亮且小巧的搭扣，递给了身后的斥候。

斥候的神色缓和了些，他甚至勉强自己扯出了一个难看的笑容说：“上尉不会忘记他曾答应你的事，军情七处会永远铭记你对联盟做出的贡献。”

“我不会说制造这东西很容易。”埃里克斯的神色中带着些许自得：“但只要格林菲利记得他的承诺，这一切也都值得了。”

“当然，也是为了联盟的胜利。”他补充道，紧接着又问道：“那么是谁被挑选去送死呢？”

“你为什么要关心这个？”那个斥候小心的捧着那两个银色的搭扣，不耐烦的回答道：“战争总是要死人的。”

斯坦福曾听到过这句话，他看着那个斥候的脸，似乎想在上面找到些许熟悉的痕迹，但终是枉然。

这段记忆已经结束了，风雪与时间将里面的任务冻在了圣骑士的身后，斯坦福继续向前走着，远处是辉煌壮丽的奥杜尔，另一个埃里克斯向着斯坦福迎面走来。法师踉跄着，破碎的法袍上溅着血，他双目无神，手里的魔杖只剩下半截，奥术能量在他身边不成形的弥散着，如果不是他面前不断呼出的白色雾气，斯坦福会以为他已经死了，被天灾军团的邪恶魔法搅的不得安宁。

他们擦肩而过，像是未曾见过彼此般，奥杜尔依旧在远方屹立，可那却像一片模糊的残影，挂在那，摇摇欲坠。

圣骑士继续向前走着，他的眉毛已经挂上了雪，口鼻处也蒙上了一层薄薄的霜，前方的埃里克斯手捧着一杯达拉然的葡萄酒，恭贺着面前男人的晋升。法师笑得极真诚，斯坦福与埃里克斯相识的时间不算长，但他从未见过法师真诚的笑容，埃里克斯的表情似乎总是带着敷衍的，敷衍的关心，敷衍的悲伤，甚至是敷衍的傲慢。

一瞬间，圣骑士有些好奇法师在床上时的表情，是不是也是带着敷衍的欢愉，好奇像羽毛一般不断侵蚀着他的理智，他简直立刻就想像哈维证实自己的想法。

他笑了出来，在这严冬中，似乎连笑声都僵硬了三分。他仍然向前走去，尽管手指被冻得几近失去知觉，但他仍紧握着那把始终伴随着他的佩剑，剑刃上的圣光从未黯淡，也未曾动摇。

面前的记忆越发的破碎，拷打，审问，法师自然不是被上刑的那位，他就坐在那里，冷漠地看着眼前的犯人。似是终于厌倦了般，埃里克斯开始尝试别的方法来敲开这些罪犯的嘴，他先是将能量注入犯人的体内，让他们互相冲撞，造成全方位的痛苦。那个兽人痛得想要大叫，却被法师扼住了喉咙。埃里克斯忘记消除自己手里的能量，法术毁掉了兽人的声带，他再也说不出什么有意义的词句了。但法师似乎一点也不担心，他将魔杖点在兽人的眉心之上，开始念诵一段经过伪装，但瞒不过圣骑士的邪恶咒语。

这样的画面越来越多，尖叫几乎响彻了整个学院雪原。那些经埃里克斯之手的犯人从来都会将他们所知的一切吐的一干二净，但他们的生存率却低得可怕，许多幸存下来的人恳求着一死以得解脱，而法师则很愿意满足他们的愿望。

斯坦福继续向前走去，那些记忆不断地与他擦身而过，此时记忆中的埃里克斯则会停下手中的动作，蓝色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着本不应存在在他们世界中的圣骑士，冷漠，空洞。

在经过最后一个记忆的碎片后，远处的奥杜尔消失了，取而代之的是一座巨大的尖塔，红色的血肉在高塔上蜿蜒，触须和眼球点缀着高塔的每一个角落。

斯坦福却转过身，将剑举在自己身前。所有记忆中的埃里克斯出现在他的前面，他们举着各式各样的法器，刑具和刀剑，甚至有的还拿着酒杯，试管和刀叉。他们的口中念诵着不同的魔法，眼里燃着腐化的火焰。他们的声音如海浪般像圣骑士扑来，他们所说的语言巧妙地重叠着，组成了一切开始祸端。

“尼奥罗萨，尼奥罗萨。”

8

哈维·麦克格雷迪，猎人，杀手，情报贩子；他有着让绝大多数人都望尘莫及的倒霉人生，当你在深夜辗转反侧，经历存在主义危机时，想一想这位猎人狗屎一样的人生，人类幸灾乐祸的龌龊天性会让你释然。

他奔跑着，奔跑在诺森德的雪原之上，身后追着数目可观的食尸鬼。哈维跑得很快，但已死之人移动得更加迅速，他们之间的距离不断地缩短。就在最后一刻，猎人将一个陷阱抛在了身后，爆炸让他身后的食尸鬼混作一团，稍稍阻止了他们继续向他扑来。

然后，一具戏剧性的尸体出现在了哈维的脚下，他摔倒在地，头磕在了某个坚硬的角落上，昏了过去，身后的食尸鬼迅速地扑向他，先是撕扯着猎人脚上的靴子，那靴子上的搭扣亮的出奇；在将那个小玩意吞进肚子后，食尸鬼将哈维撕成了碎片。

薇薇安在高处看着，没有办法施法，没有办法移动，甚至没有办法闭上眼睛。她就像天上的星辰，静静地看着人世间，却什么都做不了。

她失败了，她没能把她的朋友从沉睡中唤醒，现在她也被困在这里了，在这高空，看着哈维一遍又一遍，以不同的方式惨死在自己的面前。

“我才不会在逃命的时候犯这么低级的错误！”一个熟悉的声音从薇薇安的背后传来。女巫艰难的回头，先是看到了一抹明晃晃的金发，然后是哈维那没心没肺的笑。她向下看去，发现好友的两条小腿还好端端的长在他的身上，没有沉重的义肢，身上也没有挥之不去的酒味。

“我已经很久，很久没看到过你这样笑过了。”薇薇安惊讶于自己仍能说话，在意识到这点后，幻象的力量将她压制的更狠了，她的意识开始破碎，思绪开始涣散，女巫就要彻底融合进这个永恒的折磨中了。

“如果什么东西出了差错，那一定是法师的错。”哈维从身后抱住了薇薇安，一股温暖的力量随着这个拥抱注入到女巫即将破碎的身体里，她又可以动了，魔力也再一次开始散发出它独有的回响。

“麦迪文，艾萨拉，凯尔萨斯，克尔苏加德。”哈维牵着薇薇安的手，后者顺势做了一个交际舞中常常用到的旋转姿势，他们四目相对，熟悉的没有丝毫火花。

“还要我继续说下去吗？”就在此时，他们脚下的雪原上又上演了哈维的惨死，猎人被已经转化为死亡骑士的塞林·酒心一箭射中眉心，而他背上的箭筒空空如也，风雪刮过，一切归于平静。

“我甚至怀念这聒噪。”薇薇安脸上的微笑显得勉强，但的确是发自真心，她眉头紧锁，显然在思索如何利用这来之不易的第二次机会让自己的朋友走出梦魇。

“这么多年过去了，你还是这么漂亮。”

“我差点以为你开始喜欢女人了。”

“这可说不准，我的兴趣爱好可是非常广泛的。”

“埃里克斯会阉了你。”

“他？他才不在乎这些。”哈维显然是想起了什么让人难堪的事情，嘴角抽动着。他们逐渐向地面走去，踩着脚下并不存在的台阶。

“我们还要继续闲聊，浪费这次你不知道付出了什么代价才换来的第二次机会吗？”薇薇安最终狠下心来打断了这次闲聊，她能感受到时间在飞逝。

他们越来越接近地面了，雪原上的猎人被他的导师用箭矢钉在了峭壁之上，他的膝盖被射穿，右侧的肩膀上也插着一支箭，从剩下的箭杆来看，这三只箭穿透了他的身体，狠狠钉进了哈维身后的峭壁中。

但他还活着，浑身是血，奄奄一息，等待已死的导师了解自己的性命。

突然，绿色的火焰在整片雪原上炸开，邪能腐朽的颜色取代了雪原上那一成不变的白。食尸鬼，骷髅，活死人，亡灵巫师，抑或是正要终结哈维生命的死亡骑士，通通被邪火烧成了灰烬，连稍微完整些许的残片都未曾留下。而被牢牢锁在峭壁上的猎人也在铺天盖地的邪能火焰中消失了，风一吹，什么也没能留下。

“这些是什么？这些都是什么？”薇薇安颤抖着，她是知道的，从埃里克斯做这件事时她就是知道的，她始终知道真相，也知道埃里克斯给哈维编的那个故事。那个故事里没有塞林·酒心，没有邪能，更没有那个亮得出奇的搭扣，那个故事和哈维倒霉的人生十分吻合，那个故事简单的要命。

“侦查小队全灭，我逃进了这里，被一具尸体绊倒，头撞在了不知道什么东西上，晕了过去。一具尸体盖住了我的上半身，于是那些追来的食尸鬼啃掉了我的小腿。最后一位负责清理战场的术士把我从死人堆里刨了出来，他甚至都找不到一个牧师，为了让我活命，那个副业是学工程的术士就给我截了肢。”一旁的哈维，那个完整，健康，年轻的残影，脸上带着无忧无虑的笑：“埃里克斯那个蠢货，为什么会觉得这种记忆会让我更好受一点？”

“而且被食尸鬼咬到不是会变成亡灵吗？这么明显的逻辑错误，为什么外面那个我一直没发现。”

“偶尔梦见，还会像个孩子一样哭嚎。”薇薇安补充道。

“都怪你们这些轻率的法师弄坏了我的脑子！”

“我只是知道他做了什么，我不想也没能力参与……。”

“薇，你明知道我只是开玩笑，我怎么可能真的责怪你们。”

沉默，他们又向下走了几步，离地面还有一段距离，但很近了。

“我知道所有的一切，我一直都知道。”

“我不怪你。”

“就和妈妈一样，她总是知道一切，却从不声张。她知道贵族间所有龌龊的私事，也知道贫民们奋力求生的艰辛。”薇薇安发现自己的视线开始模糊，她又不争气地落泪了。

“她甚至知道不要去迎接归来的王子。”

“然后把我们两个锁在了酒窖里。”

沉默，狂躁的风雪吹散了他们脚下绿色的邪能之火，单调的白又一次降临。薇薇安和哈维继续踩着那个不存在的台阶，一步一步从半空向地面走去。

薇薇安和哈维从来没有问过砸开酒窖来救他们的埃里克斯和塞林关于米勒夫妇的事，他们也从未提起过。

“你知道你们为什么会遇到那么多的亡灵吗？”薇薇安再一次看着如海潮般扑向哈维的亡灵说着，随后，她看向身旁的残影，健康的哈维无所谓的耸了耸肩，说道：

“那双靴子咯，我就知道我那抠门的上司怎么会好心免费发给我新装备。”

“那你知道……。”

“我知道。”哈维打断了薇薇安，他以前从不打断别人说话，现在却显得有些烦躁，他们就要走到地面了。

“我不懂魔法，但我也知道实现那个效果有多难，那是埃里克斯最杰出的作品。”

薇薇安低下了头，看着脚下的雪，远处的哈维又一次跑来，重复着自己的梦魇，重复着自己的命运。

“真可惜，那是我穿过的最后一双靴子。”残影向远处狂奔的猎人看去，第一次露出了遗憾的神情：“如果我知道那是我最后一次自由的奔跑，我会跑得好看一点。”

“我该怎么做？我该怎么做才能让你醒来？”女巫颤抖着，她太害怕另一次失败，她知道，这是她最后一次机会了。

“塞林·酒心是我的管家，我的导师，但他更像是我的父亲。“身旁的哈维的残影却没有回答，他看向远方，看向塞林即将出现的方向，呢喃着不相关的话语：”这些是我最深的梦魇，最恐怖的噩梦，他的魔法让这些东西混在了一起，谎言和真相交织。”

“我被困在这里，疑惑，恐惧和悲伤将我锁在这里，我不愿去面对，所以一直在逃，直到无路可走。”

“但我终究是要面对塞林的，就像过去一样。”

“就像过去一样。”

他拥抱了薇薇安，就像过去他常常做的那样，可靠，温暖，像一束永不熄灭的光。

随后，那个令埃里克斯付出一切想要挽留的残影如滴入水中的墨一般，消失在了风雪中。一旁逃跑而来的哈维再一次被塞林射穿膝盖，钉在了峭壁上，他痛苦（得/地，倾向于后者，表示痛苦持续的状态，用“得”感觉是因为痛苦而叫了一声就停止了）大叫，左手无助地在背后空无一物的箭袋中摸索着。

薇薇安走上前去，静静地看着他，眼中饱含热泪。她握住了猎人的手，口中轻吟，像是在唱一首再也不会响起的歌。

女巫消失了，就如那带她走下半空的残影一般，而猎人手中则多了一支箭，多了那支他一直都不敢拿起的箭。

举弓，搭箭，吸气，一个平稳的弧。

塞林倒下了，他再也不会回来了。

9

“这很难，非常难，据我所知陷入这种昏迷状态的人不是发了疯，就是再也醒不过来了。”薇薇安瞪着晕倒在床上的埃里克斯和哈维——谢天谢地他们都穿着衣服，才没让事情变得更加尴尬。

“但是……。”

“我知道！”女巫知道圣骑士想说什么，她粗暴的打断了他，眉毛焦虑的拧在了一起，小臂不断地做着一个别扭的劈砍动作：“我当然不会眼睁睁看着他们去死，大概的确有种办法能把他们唤醒，但是我研究那个法术仅限于理论……。”

“那是我们唯一的机会了。”斯坦福打断了薇薇安，女巫一旦陷入焦虑状态话就会变得特别多。

“没错……。”薇薇安很瘦，事实上有点瘦过头了，但此刻的她还是像一个泄了气的皮球一样，看起来蔫蔫的：“但在这之前我有必要告知你，这个法术是不可逆的，他会让我们进到他们的脑海里，面对困住他们的无论什么东西，而且会让我们的精神和他们的绑定，他们醒不过来，我们也会被永远困在那里。”

“而且就算我们成功把他们唤醒，也会有一大堆可能存在的副作用，包括但不限于：眩晕，呕吐，癫痫，意识短或长时间涣散，注意力下降，记忆损害，意外怀孕……。”（意外什么？？？？？）

“该怎么做？”斯坦福再一次打断了她，他压根就不在乎可能付出的代价：“进入到他们的脑子里之后，我该怎么做。”

“我就当你考虑清楚了。”若是在平时，自己说话被人接二连三地打断一定会激起薇薇安的怒火，但今天，她却压根没注意到这一点：“你是圣骑士，这意味着即使在他们的脑海中你依旧可以使用圣光，让他们陷入昏迷的魔法屏蔽不了圣光。但除此之外，这个法术可以颠覆一切你平时的认知，随意的修改物理规则，最后让事态朝着他们希望的方向发展……。”

“谁？我要去谁的脑子里。”三次，他已经打断了薇薇安整整三次了，但他们谁都没意识到这一点。

“埃里克斯。”薇薇安终于意识到自己的话实在是太多了：“你进去之后只管往前走，不要在乎周围的东西，只管往前走。走到最后，你会发现一座塔，一座巨大的塔，进去。”

斯坦福想，他终于找到薇薇安所说的那座巨大的塔了，那座塔就在他的身后。而他正面对着成千上万的埃里克斯，法师们欢呼着，嘴中不断吟诵着相同的词根，无数邪恶的法术随着他们的诵唱向斯坦福砸来，狠狠轰在了他匆匆升起的圣盾术上。

而圣骑士正紧握着手里的誓言践行者，拼命的砍着塔楼的大门。那扇门被血肉和眼球爬满，斯坦福的每一刀都会让他们喷出大量黑红色的血，那些溅到护盾上的鲜血甚至发出了‘嘶嘶’的腐蚀声。像是知道斯坦福的捉襟见肘一样，法师们的法术越发密集了。

终于，誓言践行者斩断了最后一根横亘在大门之间的触须，而围绕在圣骑士身边的圣光屏障也已裂痕满布，脆弱不堪。他推开了门，狠狠地吸了一口气，然后走了进去。

“然后呢，进去之后我该做什么？”

薇薇安深深地看了圣骑士一眼，神色晦暗不明。然后，她露出了迷茫的神色。

“我不知道……”

所以，斯坦福本来以为自己要面对一只巨大的无面者，或者是伊格诺斯那样的恶心大眼球。但没有，什么都没有，在他周围的只有伸手不见五指的黑暗。

他试着召唤圣光，但无论他如何祈求，如何祷告，圣光都不再回应他的呼唤。

“但无论里面有什么，无论在里面发生了什么。”女巫深吸了一口气，试图让自己颤栗的身体冷静下来：“不要怕，不要让恐惧侵蚀你的内心。”

然后，她舔了舔自己干裂的嘴唇，补充道：“那是他们最好的养料。”

很快，远处飘来了摇曳的火光，是烛火。斯坦福向着那微不足道的光线跑去。随着时间的推移，那微弱的火光依次映出了它身下的烛台，烛台下粗糙的桌子，桌旁坐着的人，在斯坦福离它近到足够拿起它时，那微弱的火光终于将整个房间的轮廓勾勒了出来。

那是一间破败，狭小的地下室，杂物堆砌在一旁的角落里。房间里唯一的光源便是来自桌上的烛台，埃里克斯坐在一旁的椅子上，火光将他脸上的表情照得晦暗不明。而正对着法师面前的墙上，则是一个人，一个被奥术魔法狠狠钉在墙壁上的男人。就在不久之前，斯坦福还见过他，埃里克斯曾用此生最真挚的笑容祝贺他的升迁。

“我从没有背叛国王，那些事不是我做的，我忠于联盟！我忠于联盟！！”墙上的男人声嘶力竭地喊着，他热切的眼睛盯着面前的法师，求生的光在当中闪烁：“你要相信我，你要相信我！那些证据都是伪造的，那些都是诬陷！”

“我相信你，我当然相信将军你从未背叛过联盟。”法师站了起来，微笑着说：“毕竟那些证据都是我伪造的，顺带一提，地精铭文师的作品真的物超所值。”

先是错楞，接着是愤怒，绝望和仇恨。不知是因为疼痛还是因为气愤，男人的嘴唇不住地抖动着，许久，他才艰难地吐出一句话：

“你怎么敢？！”

“本尼迪塔斯的背叛让军情七处焦头烂额，光明大教堂底下的炸药弄得人心惶惶，更别提那位试图刺杀国王的王宫近卫了。”法师慢慢的将他的计划缓缓道出，脸上陶醉的神情就好像他在品尝一杯25年陈的葡萄酒：“这次清洗可是找到了不少叛徒，你可不是最大的那条鱼。”

“如果想要陷害什么人，这难道不是最好的时机吗？”

“你这个……。”

“事已至此，就别白费力气骂人了，格林菲利。”男人的脖子上出现了一道奥术星环，正对应着法师手里紧握的那个。

斯坦福从未见过埃里克斯不带敷衍的神色，法师似乎对一切事物的态度都带着一股子挥之不去的敷衍，但此时，斯坦福却清晰的感受到，埃里克斯身上那种从内而外散发出的喜悦。

复仇的喜悦。

“我们曾经合作过，你靠着我的共鸣模拟器把冰冠冰川东北面所有埋伏着的天灾都引了出来，然后让那些术士把那些东西烧了个干净。”

格林菲利艰难地扭过头，他不想看到眼前这个令他作呕的法师哪怕一眼。

“这场完美的战役也给你带来了中将头衔，也成为了你进入上流社会的完美踏板。”埃里克斯没动，但男人的头却艰难的正了回来，他直视着他的双眼，肆无忌惮的传递着满身的愉悦：“当然啦，你也履行了你的诺言，给我谋得了在军情七处中的权限。”

“只是我有一点不明白。”像是突然意识到似的，埃里克斯的用一个滑稽却冰冷的声调来表明这个转折：“你有那么多支侦查小队，为什么偏偏挑了哈维·麦克格雷迪和塞林·酒心去送死？”

“我凭什么要告诉你？要告诉陷害我至此的罪魁祸首。”斯坦福能从男人的话里嗅出鲜血的气息，上将已经很久没喝过水了，而渗入骨髓的仇恨与愤怒更是加重了地下室中的腥气。

“忘恩负义的畜生。”男人冲着法师的脸狠狠啐了一口，污秽被奥术护盾蒸发，埃里克斯依旧开怀的笑着，就好像刚刚什么也没发生过一样。

“你还有个女儿。”沉默，这件狭小的地下室，随着沉默一起蔓延开来的还有挣扎，痛苦，难以置信和动摇，当然，还有埃里克斯那永远一成不变的微笑。

斯坦福发现，那笑容不似这闹剧开始时那般真诚了。

“他们没有亲人，没有爱人，也没有孩子，他们什么也没有。”最终，格林菲利还是开口了，他的声音沙哑，苍老；却也十分遥远，像是一道太久无人问津的裂痕：“战争总是要死人的，但我可以选择不让女人失去他们的丈夫，孩子失去他们的父母，老人失去他们的孩子。”

“所以他就活该去死？”

“是你，你会怎么选？”格林菲利直视着埃里克斯的双眼，那双眼睛里再没有复仇的喜悦了，剩下的只是错楞，动摇。

以及无尽的悲伤。

画面在这一刻静止了，一个熟悉的声音从斯坦福的背后传来，圣骑士回头，看到了那双蓝的惊人的眼睛。

“你该上去了。“埃里克斯拿起桌上的烛台，递给了手足无措的圣骑士：”他们在等你。”

“后来呢？后来怎么样了？你对他做了什么？”干涩的声音从他的喉咙里冒出，说的话险些令人辨认不清。

但法师仍然望着他，脸上挂着一如既往的冷漠：“我还活着，他又能怎么样呢？”

斯坦福无言以对，他直直盯着墙上的男人。蜡光依旧摇曳在空中，可眼前的记忆却永远的沉默了。

“上去吧，他们在等着你呢。”埃里克斯的残像指着那个不知什么时候被烛火映出的楼梯，随后他消失了，就像从未出现过一般。

圣骑士紧紧握着烛台，走上楼梯。那楼梯上有一层厚厚的灰尘，似是许久没人用过，踩在上面还会发出咯吱咯吱的响声，搅得人心烦。

楼梯很长，长到斯坦福走了很久才看到头上出现的一丝光亮，而直到烛台上的蜡烛短了一半之后，他才终于踏上了最后一节台阶。

虽然来的次数不多，但斯坦福还是一眼就认出了这个地方。这是埃里克斯的房子，普通的走廊，普通的客厅，普通得不像一个法师的住所，然后，他听到了什么东西打碎的声音，随后，哈维的尖叫声从他头顶传来。

“嘘……嘘，只是梦，只是梦。“圣骑士三步并作两步的跑上了楼上的台阶，推开了他们卧室的门，看到法师抱着躺在床上的哈维，不住的安慰着。

他注意到，猎人的黑眼圈很重，面色苍白得可怕，显然已经很久没休息好了。哈维身上盖着被子，但仍能看出他已经失去了自己的小腿。地上是一个被打碎的玻璃瓶，里面装着粘稠的紫色液体，散发着宁神花的味道。

“塞林，是塞林。”猎人哽咽着，像一个孩子般蜷缩在埃里克斯的怀里：“他问我为什么要杀了他，他问我那些食尸鬼是怎么回事。”

“他还问我为什么还活着。”

“嘘……嘘，那只是个梦，只是个梦，你很安全，没有东西能伤害你，那只是个梦。”

“可他每晚，每晚都……。”

“我的腿，他们又开始痛了……”

“冷，怎么那么冷？”

“我的药呢？埃里克斯，把我的药给我！”

“别走……别走……。”

“我在这，在这。”喝了药之后，猎人再一次陷入了沉睡，埃里克斯坐在旁边的椅子上，握着他的手，嘴里回应着哈维睡前最后的要求：”不走，哪也不去。”

随后，他抬起头，直勾勾的盯着门口不知所措的斯坦福。他向他招了招手说：

“你来了。”

圣骑士犹豫了片刻，最终来到了法师的身边，不同于他在森林和雪原上看到的那些记忆的残影，眼前的法师显得格外真实。

他示意斯坦福坐在自己身边，那个位置不知何时出现了一把看起来并不舒服的椅子，随后他看着圣骑士，憔悴的脸上露出了一个微笑

“想不想听个故事？“不等斯坦福回答，他便继续道：”不想听也得听。”

也许他一开始是想带着点调皮的感觉的，不过他十分悲惨地失败了，给这本就算不上温馨的幻境填了一抹浓墨重彩的诡异。

斯坦福现在介于恐惧和大笑的诡异区间内，看着圣骑士脸上扭曲的神色，埃里克斯翻了一个冷漠的白眼，这才让他找回了熟悉的感觉。

“在我很小的时候，我和我的姐姐被上古之神的祭祀看中，他们为了让我们更好的侍奉古神，用一个仪式剥离了我们感知情绪的能力。”

“所以很抱歉，对你的态度一直不好，我尽力了，可我的演技一直不如艾米利亚。”

“后来，我的世界理所当然的被古神毁了，我和我姐姐一起开了个传送门，然后来到了艾泽拉斯避难。”

“可你们为什么长得和我们一样，长得和人类一样？！”当你听说自己最好的朋友之一的真实身份是外星人时，你也会歇斯底里的：”为什么你们头上没有角，皮肤也不是绿色的？！”

“你关注的重点好奇怪，我还以为你会问我是怎么删改哈维的记忆的。”

“难道不是每个法师都会那种法术吗？”

斯坦福立刻就知道自己说错了话，因为埃里克斯又开始用那种半是怜悯，半是轻蔑的表情看着他了，随后，他做出一副极有耐心的模样给眼前这位大概除了圣契就再没碰过其他书本的圣骑士解释道：

“当然不是，法师当然不会那种法术，肯瑞托不会教，也禁止一切形式的研究。”随后，埃里克斯的语气带着一种奇怪的自得，补充道：“就算是那些精于攻击心灵的暗影牧师，也干不来这么精细的活。”

“所以你这诡异的能力到底是怎么来的？”斯坦福想也不想就问了出来，而这也正是埃里克斯希望他问的。

“他出事之后，我就混入了征伐奥杜尔的军队，希望能找到弗蕾雅，祈求她的一点力量，看看能不能帮到他。”埃里克斯看着床上的哈维，继续说着：“但没有，我压根就没见到弗蕾雅，上古之神的低语逼疯了他们，这些艾泽拉斯的守护者屠杀着我们的军队。”

“故事的结局？故事的结局非常简单，英雄们最终将尤格·萨隆封印了起来，再一次拯救了艾泽拉斯。”

“但自那之后，古神的低语便再也没有在英雄们的耳边停歇过，有的幸存者在战场上因为低级的错误丧了命，有的则走进了最深的夜，再也没人见过他们。”

“还有的，或者说，仅有的，将这连绵不绝的低语当成了能将自己带离绝望之海的缆绳，他开始学着运用这股力量，他也的确成功了。”

“你既然感觉不到情绪，为什么还要想法设法地救他？”斯坦福觉得埃里克斯用第三人称称呼自己的时候很蠢，但他明智（地）决定不提出这一点：”你为什么会那么在意他？”

“其实也不算完全感受不到任何东西吧。”埃里克斯仍然紧握着哈维的手，身体微微颤抖：“他是唯一一个，仍能让我感受到那些情绪的人。”

“他是唯一一个，仍能让我感受到爱的人。”

黑色的影子顺着门缝，慢慢爬进了房间的缝隙，低语再一次开始回响，缓慢但坚决的涌向了没有了圣光庇佑的圣骑士。

他转过头，看着斯坦福的眼睛说：“我怎么可能放弃他，怎么可能让他被苦难折磨一生？”

“尤其是，他的苦难也有我的责任。”他将头埋在掌心，拼命抑制自己不受控制的泪腺：“如果我没有造出那该死的仪器，塞林也不会死，他也不会残疾，更不会每晚都被噩梦惊醒！”

“所以你删除了他的记忆，篡改了他的感觉……”圣骑士艰难的接着他的问话，黑影开始爬上他动弹不得的身躯，低语也显得越发刺耳，绝望如潮水般将他渐渐淹没。

而埃里克斯的话还在却还在这房间中回响着，声音不大，但其中所蕴含的痛苦却丝毫不逊于女妖的哀嚎。

“当你要维持一个谎言，你就不得不用更多的谎言去掩盖他。”

“那法术我用的越来越多，同时留下的错误也越来越多，他不愿去回忆那段往事，于是他选择用酒精麻痹自己的记忆。”

“真可悲，一个丧失了感受的能力，一个却主动麻痹自己的感觉。”法师发出了一声破碎的苦笑：“天造地设，不是吗？”

“所以你来做什么？带我走吗？”埃里克斯瞥着被压制在地上的圣骑士说：“我不值得。”

“他也和你一样，陷入了幻境。”斯坦福趴在地板上，拼命对抗着身上越发沉重的压力：”他刚刚说的什么，你忘了吗？”

“别走。”那重力减轻了些许：“别放弃。”

“别放弃他。”圣骑士单膝跪地，艰难的将自己的身体支撑了起来：“也别放弃你自己。”

“他会原谅我吗？”埃里克斯茫然的问着，看着被重重黑影包裹着，却依旧艰难站立的圣骑士。

“他会的。”

圣光终于回应了他的召唤，金色的光芒将黑影撕成了碎片，而那些邪恶的低语也化为了一声惨叫，彻底消失在久远的回忆中。

“他从未责怪过你。”

圣光渐渐淹没了他们周围的一切，他们站在一个由圣光构成的巨大礼堂中央，斯坦福向迟疑埃里克斯伸出了手，却并未再向前迈出一步，他在等待。

不久，迟疑开始从他的眼中消解。在圣光之下，他也能感受到，那折磨了他多年的诅咒消失了，他感到温暖，真诚，感激与平静。

他也第一次清晰的感受到，曾经只在心中影影绰绰出现过的，那种微妙而特殊的情绪，那是喜欢，是悸动，亦是期待。

那是爱。

他站了起来，握住了朋友的手。

选择醒来。


End file.
